Hero
by CenteredObsession
Summary: Samantha Nixon is new and already she has caught Zain's eye, but Cindy and the girls decide to use her as a means of revenge against Phil Hunter after he cheats on Jess Zain's Sister. Does she mean it when she says she doesn't go for the arrogant kind?
1. Chapter 1

"Samantha I told you to start unpacking an hour ago!" Her mother stood box resting on her hip, hair tied back messily and a frown on her pretty face.

"Frowning causes wrinkles," Sam remarked drawing a heart on the window's dust with a finger, "Why unpack? We'll be moving again soon anyway,"

"No this is the place for us honey i can feel it, now unpack,"

Sam sighed dropping from the window sill where she had been resting since they had moved in and kicked the nearest large box. Ellie raced around excitedly. The poor naive little girl still enjoyed moving. Where as Sam hated it, never setteling long enough to make friends. Her mother always split up with another useless bloke and ran away in her mature fashion. The blokes were always her "pet rescue" boys. Men with problems that her mother thought she could solve. It drove Sam mad.

"Or..." She called after her mothers retreating back, "I could take Ellie out, give you some space?"

With a roll of her eyes she agreed, Rushing Ellie out of the door Sam began to walk hoping there was a park nearby to keep Ellie occupied. Ellie was six, energetic and chatty, now she ran ahead of Sam enjoying the new scenary.

In a garden near by a 2 girls and a boy of around Sam's age were sitting chatting. Taking a deep breath Sam walked over to the wall.

"Excuse me," She smiled nervously, "Is there a park anywhere around here?"

"Yeah we'll take you," the boy stood up and climbed over the wall. He held out a slim hand and smiled, "Zain,"

"Sam," She smiled back, he was good looking, very good looking.

Rolling their eyes the girls followed his example.

"Sweet," one of the girls, with fiery red hair said patting Zain's arm playfully, "He wants his sister taggin along while he hits on a new girl,"

"Shut up Cindy, we're not related," The other girl swung her long black hair backwards sending cascading down her back, she pouted slightly, "Right Zain?"

"Of course Jess," he nodded, "In fact i don't even know you,"

Sam let herself be led keeping her eye on Ellie carefully. The girls chatted none stop, it was something Sam wasn't used to and she was slightly uncomfortable joining in. Zain however was much easier to talk to. Unlike the girls he didn't giggle, she would have worried if he had, he talked slow and he always had this kind of knowing smirk yet not quite arrogant. She liked it. He asked questions and told her about people in a much more useful fashion than who was fit, who was a freak and who she would go well with.

However reaching the park a boy, topless and sweating playing football caught her eye. She could tell she wasn't the only one, he had quite a fan club, but he was hot.

"That's Phil hunter," Jess said noting Sam's gaze, "Hands off he's mine,"

Sam nodded and seeing Zains almost hidden hurt look quickly added,

"He's not my type don't worry. I don't go for the arrogant kind."


	2. Chapter 2

The four of them headed over to where two girls sat shaded under a large tree. They frowned as Sam sat down, one of them, with long curly blonde hair smiled. She seemed slightly ditsy but Sam smiled back. The other girl was watching Sam steadily, sussing her out. Sam returned the gaze looking the girl up and down. She had dark almond eyes and curly hair that was tied back, two strands free to frame her face.

"Sam this is Kerry and Keziah,"

Sam found her attention once more heading to the boy playing football. He really was arrogant. Every time he scored he would smile and wink at the girls cheering him on. But it was a gorgous smile. He was the type of guy her mum dated over and over again. A loser, she could never fall for him, he'd never look at her anyway. She realised with horrer that she had thought that almost with a sigh. What was wrong with her?

Returning her thoughts to the group she was with Sam joined in the conversation. Zain was different to Phil. He was good looking and yes he was pretty arrogant for his part but in a more inconspicuous way. She smiled at him and soon they were getting on well, pretty much ignoring the girls, only eyes for eachother.

The football game won Phil joined them, he sat next to Jess but almost pushed her away as she went to kiss him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Sam instantly watched the pair, all interest in Zain momentarily forgotten. Phil was looking more and more like the idiots her mum dated as without even the decency to look embarrassed he began the age old way to break it off,

"It's not you it's me..." he began, everyone gasped in disgust except Sam, it was typically unoriginal just like her mum's boyfriends used time and time again, "I just don't think i'm ready for a relationship, or i'm not ready for a relationship with you. Your just not the girl for me," He turned to Zain now at last a flicker of awkwardness showed in his eyes, "I'm sorry mate,"

Zain paused for a moment, torn between loyalty to his sister and his best mate. But after all he consoled himself couples broke up, it was the way the world worked,

"Fancy some football?" He asked getting to his feet, he smiled goodbye at Sam and half smiled half shrugged at Jess. She'd understand. He hoped.

As soon as they'd gone the group exploded in emense angry chatter. Jess was fighting off tears in the fear her mascara would smudge, while the rest furiuosly fought her cause amongst themselves. Annoyed by this pointless bitching Sam rolled her eyes,

"Shut up," She snapped, pleased with the astonished indignant gazes she recieved, "Don't get mad, get even,"

"How do you suggest that?" Keziah asked, she appeared to be the one with brains.

"What are guys like Phil Hunter best at?" She asked slowly.

"Looking hot, " Kerry sighed,

"So what?" Cindy frowned, "We break his body? Make him fat?"

"No," Sam was gettig impatient once more, " Guys like Phil are best at dating and dumping, it's what they do _and_ it's what get's them high status, right?"

She shaded her eyes to check for ellie, standing hurredly as Sam realised she was bothering a group of girls sitting around a bench.

"Sorry i got to go, but Phil needs a taste of his own medicine. I'm betting he's never been dumped before. He needs to know what its like to love someone and then be dropped like that," Sam clicked her fingers on that, turning from the backwards jog she had began to a forward run in the direction of Ellie.


End file.
